Hidalgo (film)
| music = James Newton Howard | cinematography = Shelly Johnson | editing = Robert Dalva | studio = Touchstone Pictures Carey Silver Productions | distributor = Buena Vista Pictures | budget = $40 million | gross = $108.1 million | released = | runtime = 136 minutes | country = United States Morocco | language = English, Arabic, Lakota }} Hidalgo is a 2004 biographical western film based on the legend of the American distance rider Frank Hopkins and his mustang Hidalgo. It recounts Hopkins' racing his horse in Arabia in 1891 against Bedouins riding pure-blooded Arabian horses. The movie was written by John Fusco and directed by Joe Johnston. It stars Viggo Mortensen, Zuleikha Robinson, and Omar Sharif. Plot In 1890, Franklin T. Hopkins and his mustang, Hidalgo, are part of Buffalo Bill's Wild West show, where they are advertised as "the world's greatest endurance horse and rider." Hopkins had been a famous long-distance rider, a cowboy, and a dispatch rider for the United States government; in the latter capacity he carried a message to the U.S. 7th Cavalry Regiment authorizing the Wounded Knee Massacre of Lakota Sioux. Wealthy Sheikh Riyadh has sent his attaché Aziz, accompanied by Rau Rasmussen, to ask the show to either stop using the phrase "the world's greatest endurance horse and rider" or allow Hopkins and Hidalgo to prove themselves by entering into the "Ocean of Fire": an annual 3,000-mile race across the Najd desert region. The Sheikh is custodian of the al-Khamsa line, considered to be the greatest distance horses in the world, and traditionally the race has been restricted to pure-bred Arabian horses and Bedouin or Arab riders. In addition to the grueling conditions, prevailing animosity and contempt for a Christian "infidel" and "impure" horse, horse and rider face stiff competition, including the wealthy and unscrupulous British horse breeder Lady Anne Davenport. To complicate matters, Sheikh Riyadh has promised his daughter, Jazira, his only surviving child, in marriage to the rider of his horse, should he win. She hopes to prevent this by giving Hopkins advice and information to help him win, thereby resulting in greater danger for them both. Sheikh Riyadh's outcast brigand nephew, who will stop at nothing to gain control of the al-Khamsa line, raids the race camp, kidnaps Jazira, and threatens to kill her unless he gets his uncle's prize stallion racer as her ransom. Hopkins manages to rescue Jazira. However, Davenport and the Sheikh's nephew try to sabotage the race by eliminating the rival riders, but are thwarted when Hopkins kills the nephew. For Hopkins the Ocean of Fire becomes not only a matter of pride, honor and survival, but of identity: it emerges that his father was European American while his mother was Lakota Sioux. The Lakota call him "Blue Child" or "Far Rider." As a half-breed he feels sympathy and pity for his mother's people, but does not generally reveal his heritage, especially after the Wounded Knee massacre, for which he feels partly responsible. Jazira compares his relation to his heritage to her desire to avoid wearing the veil, saying that he mustn't "go through life hiding what God made you....like me." Nearing the end of the race, Hidalgo is severely injured, and Hopkins is dying of thirst. He considers shooting Hidalgo to alleviate his suffering, but is unable to bring himself to do it. Kneeling, he chants a prayer to Wakan Tanka as a possible death song, and images of Lakota elders and his mother appear before him before Hidalgo suddenly struggles up, and Hopkins rides bareback to come from behind to win the race. Hopkins wins the respect and admiration of the Arabs, and becomes friends with the Sheikh, giving him his revolver as a gift. As he bids farewell to an unveiled Jazira, she asks him if he is fulfilling the traditional Western tales' ending where the cowboy rides away into the setting sun and calls him Blue Child as she smiles kindly at him and turns to go. Returning to the United States, Hopkins uses his winnings to buy a herd of mustangs that by government order are about to be culled to force Native Americans to convert to farming. Hopkins has the horses released and frees Hidalgo to join them in the wilderness. The epilogue states that Hopkins went on to reportedly win 400 long-distance races and was an outspoken supporter for wild mustangs until his death in 1951, while Hidalgo's descendants live free in the wilderness in and around Oklahoma. Cast * Viggo Mortensen as Frank Hopkins, a noted long-distance rider. * Zuleikha Robinson as Jazira, determined daughter of the Sheikh. * Omar Sharif as Sheikh Riyadh, an insightful leader. He owns and breeds Arabian horses of the Al Khamsa bloodline. * Louise Lombard as Lady Anne Davenport, British aristocrat who bets her horse against Hopkins. * Adam Alexi-Malle as Aziz, emissary and the Sheikh's attaché. * Saïd Taghmaoui as Prince Bin Al Reeh, Jazira's cousin who wishes to marry her by force. * Silas Carson as Katib * Harsh Nayyar as Yusef * J.K. Simmons as Buffalo Bill Cody * Adoni Maropis as Sakr * Victor Talmadge as Rau Rasmussen * Peter Mensah as Jaffa, Jazira's personal guard. * Joshua Wolf Coleman as The Kurd * Franky Mwangi as Slave Boy * Floyd Red Crow Westerman as Chief Eagle Horn, a member of Hopkins' Lakota nation, performing with him in the Wild West Show. * Elizabeth Berridge as Annie Oakley * C. Thomas Howell as Preston Webb * Todd Kimsey as Corporal at Wounded Knee * David Midthunder as Black Coyote * Malcolm McDowell as Major Davenport (uncredited) Production Actor Viggo Mortensen, who is fluent in Spanish, voiced his own character (Frank Hopkins) in the Spanish dubs of the film. Fact and fiction The Native American historian Vine Deloria questioned Hopkins' claims of Lakota ancestry, as presented uncritically in the film. But, Nakota filmmaker Angelique Midthunder said during the controversy that "the story of the half Indian who took his pinto mustang across the sea to race in the big desert has been told to children of the northern plains tribes for generations.""Frank Hopkins" , Official Website Lakota elder Sonny Richards writes, "Kaiyuzeya Sunkanyanke (Frank Hopkins) was a South Dakota native and Lakota half-breed." Based on Hopkins' account of his mixed-race ancestry, the movie production employed Lakota historians, medicine men, and tribal leaders as consultants to advise during every scene that represented their culture. Many of the Ghost Dancers who reenact the sacred ceremony of 1890 in Hidalgo had participated in the film Thunderheart (1992) and the mini-series Dreamkeeper, both written by Fusco. The screenwriter was adopted as an honorary relative of the Oglala Nation in a Hunkyapi ceremony (Making of Relatives) on September 3, 1989 on the Pine Ridge Indian Reservation. Because the Disney Corporation marketed the movie as a true story, some historians criticized the film both because of the legendary status of Hopkins' claims and for the film's divergence from his accounts."The Frank Hopkins Hoax", The Longriders Guild They contend that many of the events, especially the featured race, never took place.Anthony B. Toth, "Disney's 'Hidalgo': A New Hollywood Low", History News Network, 28 February 2004 Historians of distance riding said that most of Hopkins' claims as depicted in the film, including the race, have been 'tall tales' or hoaxes.Basha O'Reilly, "Hidalgo - from myth to movie", The Longriders Guild The film says that descendants of the horse Hidalgo, for which the movie was named, live among the Gilbert Jones herd of Spanish Mustangs on Blackjack Mountain in Oklahoma. By Hopkins' original account, he decided to leave his horse in Arabia after the race. In 2006, John Fusco, the screenwriter of Hidalgo, responded to criticism about the historical basis of the film. He had done research on Hopkins for years. He said that he used parts of Hopkins' 1891 desert memoirs (unpublished during the rider's lifetime) and "heightened the 'Based On' story to create an entertaining theatrical film." He held that the story of the man and his horse is true. Fusco offered quotes from surviving friends of Hopkins, notably former distance riders Walt and Edith Pyle, and Lt Col William Zimmerman, along with information found in horse history texts, as verification. According to the Longriders Guild, the Saudi Arabian Government say officially that there has never been an "Ocean of Fire" race. Hopkins never named the event; he referred to it in his writings as an annual ceremonial ride in the region. According to the Arab historian Dr. Awad al-Badi, such a lengthy race was impossible. He said, "There is no record or reference to Hopkins with or without his mustangs ever having set foot on Arabian soil. The idea of a historic long-distance Arab horse race is pure nonsense and flies against all reason. Such an event in Arabia any time in the past is impossible simply from a technical, logistical, cultural and geopolitical point of view. It has never been part of our rich traditions and equestrian heritage."Peter Harrigan, "Hidalgo: A Film or Flimflam?" , Arab News, 13 May 2003, accessed 2010-12-28 Horses Several American Paint horses were used to portray Hidalgo. The actor Viggo Mortensen later bought RH Tecontender, one of the horses used in the film. The screenwriter John Fusco bought Oscar, the main stunt horse, and retired him at Red Road Farm, his American Indian horse conservancy. Reception Critical response The movie received mixed reviews from mainstream critics. Rotten Tomatoes gives the film an approval rating of 47% based on reviews from 161 critics.https://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/hidalgo/ approval rating from and a 54 from Metacritic gives the film a weighted average score of 54/100 based on reviews from 36 critics.http://www.metacritic.com/movie/hidalgo Roger Ebert offered a positive review of the film (three out of four stars), saying it's "Bold, exuberant and swashbuckling," the kind of fun, rip-snorting adventure film Hollywood rarely makes anymore. He added, "please ignore any tiresome scolds who complain that the movie is not really based on fact. Duh."Roger Ebert, "HIDALGO", Sun Times, 5 March 2004 Box office The film grossed approximately $18,829,435 on its opening weekend, peaking at #3 behind The Passion of the Christ and Starsky and Hutch in 3,065 theatres.http://www.boxofficemojo.com/weekend/chart/?yr=2004&wknd=10&p=.htm It closed from theatres on July 22, 2004, with $67.3 million in North America, and $40.8 million internationally. The film made a worldwide total of $108.1 million.http://www.boxofficemojo.com/movies/?id=hidalgo.htm Accolades John Fusco won the Spur Award for Best Western Drama Script; although most of the plot of Hidalgo was not set in the American West, it featured an American cowboy figure. References External links * * * * * * * * "Frank Hopkins", Official Website sponsored by John Fusco, has articles about the Hidalgo film, including Fusco's responses to criticism. * John Fusco's Spanish Mustang Conservancy, Red Road Farm Official Website Category:2004 films Category:2000s action films Category:2000s adventure films Category:2000s biographical films Category:2000s drama films Category:2000s Western (genre) films Category:American action adventure films Category:American films Category:American adventure drama films Category:American biographical films Category:Action drama films Category:Action films based on actual events Category:Drama films based on actual events Category:Cultural depictions of Buffalo Bill Category:Cultural depictions of Annie Oakley Category:Films about abduction Category:Films about horses Category:Films set in 1891 Category:Films set in deserts Category:Films set in the Middle East Category:Films set in South Dakota Category:Horse racing films Category:Sports films based on actual events Category:Western (genre) films based on actual events Category:Touchstone Pictures films Category:Films scored by James Newton Howard Category:Films directed by Joe Johnston